


Foggy Nelson Saves the Day

by mordredslullabies



Series: Mia Shepherd Verses [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordredslullabies/pseuds/mordredslullabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy and Mia bond with each other while out searching for Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foggy Nelson Saves the Day

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is really not meant to be taken seriously. It's a light fun thing that I decided to do by mixing in some of my favourite characters together. I've mashed Marvel 616 comics with the Daredevil show and other existing Marvel movies and changed around timelines and events to fit my needs. Some of the events are things that would seriously never happen.
> 
> I've also added a fictional character Mia, who I've taken the liberty of making Tommy Shepherd's sister. Because I can. And because, like I said, this is not serious fiction work, and is really silly and not that well written. I had fun writing it and felt like maybe I should just share it.

When Foggy walked into his office that morning, he was expecting to be alone. He was going to make coffee, sort through cases, and fall asleep on his desk. You know, the normal stuff. Probably drink a few beers trying to purge his worry for his best friend out of his memory. What he didn’t expect is his and Matt’s client, Mia Shepherd, sitting at Karen’s desk, sorting through folders and entering things into a spreadsheet on her laptop.

“Uh, hi,” he said, taking his briefcase off his shoulder and putting it down on his office chair.

“Mm,” she said, concentrating of something. Then she sighed and nodded her head towards the kitchen. “There’s a pot on. It’s really strong, though.”

“No worried. It’s gotta be better than the sludge Karen makes.”

Mia snorted.

Foggy poured himself a cup of black coffee and added two sugars into it. He blew on the hot liquid before taking a tentative sip. A bit bitter, but she had warned him it was strong. Tasted good, though. Clearly _she_ had excellent coffee brewing skills. Maybe when Karen inevitably left their little haven he and Matt would hire her as their new secretary.

“What are you doing here?” he asked Mia, slipping into the second chair at Karen’s desk.

“I was bored,” she said, “And I couldn’t sleep, and I kind of had a fight with someone. And Matt said I could drop by the office whenever I wanted. I figured I’d help out, give you guys less of the boring work to do. I’m excellent at filling stuff out and recording it.”

“You don’t have to do that, Mia, you don’t work here.”

She pursed her lips. “I want to. It’s keeping my mind occupied.”

She entered something else in to the computer, then shut the lid and looked over at Foggy. “What are _you_ doing here? You always come here at ass o’clock in the morning on your day off?”

Foggy didn’t want to tell her he was worried about Matt, who’d gone after some big fish last night as Daredevil and hadn’t called Foggy back to let him know he was safe. His mind kept flashing back to that night he came to Matt’s apartment and saw his best friend bleeding out at his feet. He was always assuming the worst, even though he knew Matt could handle himself, and he couldn’t take the nervous energy any longer.

“Distracting myself from worrying,” he said eventually.

“Guess we’ve got that in common,” Mia murmured.

“Yeah. You wanna talk about your fight?”

Mia winced and bit her lip. “Not entirely. Want to talk about why you’re worried?”

“Not especially,” he said.

Mia quirked an eyebrow and then leaned forward in her chair. “Does this have anything to do with Matt’s extracurricular activities?”

Foggy’s mind short circuited. What the fuck? How many people knew his secret? Is that why she came to them for legal advice? Has she known the whole freaking time? Did _everyone_ know before he did?

“Are…are you freaking out or something? Do I need to talk you down from a panic attack or something?” Mia touched his arm gently as she kneeled beside him.

Foggy swallowed. “How long have you known?” he asked.

She shrugged. “Not too long. You knew before I did.”

That was something, at least. Didn’t change the fact he was worried about Matt. Or the people his friend trusted.

“I just never know after he goes looking for trouble whether he’s going to come back a bloody mess, is all. It freaks me out a bit.”

“Yeah, I get it,” she said. “I had a friend, back when I lived in Jersey, after my brother left. He used to go out looking for fights. No powers, wasn’t even really a good fighter, just a strong death wish. I never knew what condition he was going to come back in.

“But you know it’s different with Matt, yeah? I mean, he’s got that special suit now and he can more than handle his own in a fight. Plus I’m sure Claire would call you if something major happened to him.”

“Yeah, but what if he was too hurt? Or kidnapped? Or couldn’t call her or something?” Foggy sucked in a panicked breath and closed his eyes. Mia’s grip on his shoulder tightened, reassuring him, grounding him.

“Well, I’ve got a brother with superspeed that’ll look all over New York for you in a matter of seconds if you want to be sure he’s okay. If you want proof, I know all his alleyway dumpster sights. We can patrol them ourselves.”

Foggy opened his eyes and looked at her. “Alleyway dumpster sights?” he questioned.

She shrugged. “Someone’s gotta pick up after him. He leaves his walking canes all over the place.”

Foggy gave an incredulous laugh. He reached out with a slightly shaky hand for the coffee mug on the desk. He drank half the mug before putting it back down.

“Your brother has superspeed?”

“Yeah. He’s a mutant.” She clenched her jaw, expecting backlash. She didn’t think all humans were as bad as Erik made them seem, but one could never be too careful.

“And you?”

She nodded.

“You run really fast too, or?”

She gave a small smirk. “I can multiply myself.”

“Can I see?” he asked.

Mia stood up, concentrated her mind. She imaged herself splitting into copies, felt that tingle in her fingertips, the pull of her body creating multiple versions of herself. When she opened her eyes, there were four other version of herself staring back at her and Foggy with his mouth wide open in shock.

“Bet that comes handy in a fight,” he said faintly.

“Yeah. But it takes a lot of energy. And if one of them gets hurt, so do I.”

He nodded. “You’re a mutant,” he whispered.

“And proud,” she declared, feeling the rubber band in her mind snap as the other versions of her disappeared.

“Well, if we’re gonna go looking for Matt, we should probably get going. Mind if we check Josie’s first? We both go there to drink after really hard days.”

“Sure,” Mia said with a smile, kind of relieved that Foggy wasn’t going to persecute her _or_ make a big deal out of the fact she was a mutant. Especially when mutantkind wasn’t really tolerated.

 

After checking Josie’s bar, three alleyways, and two rooftops that Matt frequented as his other persona, Foggy and Mia were walking the streets of Hell’s Kitchen, listening to the sirens and clutching their coats tighter against the chilliness in the air. Mia breathed out and a puff of white flew from her lips. She sniffed.

“I’m not sure where else to look,” Mia admitted. “He doesn’t let me go patrolling with him. Says it’s not safe.” She rolled her eyes. She could handle herself all right. She’d had to since she was a young age. “You try calling him again?”

“Yeah, I did at the last sight five minutes ago. No answer.” Foggy frustratedly grabbed his phone from his pocket and tried Matt’s mobile again. He shook his head. “No answer again.”

“Claire’s not answering either?”

“Nope,” he said. He shoved his phone back in his pocket.

“Well,” Mia sighed. “I’m sure he’ll turn up at some point. I think if he were lying in a ditch somewhere the world would have heard of it by now.”

“Yeah. Thanks for trying anyway, Mia.”

“No problem. I had nothing else better to do.”

Foggy laughed bitterly. “Yeah, me neither.”

Mia looked at Foggy sideways. “Why _are_ you out here instead of with your girlfriends? What’s her name again? Marcia?”

“Marcy. And we split up.”

Mia chewed on her lip. “Oh. Sorry.”

Foggy shrugged. “Eh, it’s okay. It’s for the best. She doesn’t really do…like, real serious commitments. She and I dated for a few months back in law school and she’s a great girl, but I think settling down terrifies her.”

“Were you looking for something serious with her?” Mia asked.

Foggy laughed. “No, not really. She’s fun to be with, but…I can’t ever picture myself marrying her, you know? I’m not sure I still love her like I used to.”

“It’s because you’re too busy out here in the cold with me searching for your long lost lover.”

Foggy sputtered and stopped walking. “Matt—I—we—um, we’re not together.”

Mia arched an eyebrow. “I know. Matt already told me there isn’t anything going on between you two. That doesn’t mean you don’t _want_ there to be.”

Foggy stared at her in surprise, then ran a hand through his long hair.

“Don’t worry, it’s not like I’m going to say anything. I’m good at keeping people’s secrets.”

“I…do _not_ want to talk about his anymore.” He huffed in embarrassment and the two started walking again. “Well, now that that’s out of the way, are you going to tell me yet why you were hanging out in the office so early?”

“I told you, I had a fight with someone and needed a distraction.”

“Right. But you’re never going to get anywhere avoiding things, so come on. Spill. Maybe you need an objective source to bounce your problems off on.”

Mia chewed on her lip again. She and Foggy walked past a bench and she sat down, waiting till Foggy sat next to her to say anything. “I just feel…really underappreciated sometimes. I _always_ feel like I have to prove myself. But every time I try, it’s like no one really _wants_ me to, you know? Like…I don’t know what I’m doing anymore. I don’t feel valuable. I just feel useless. Like I’m a decoration of some sort. Like I’m there just because I’m somebody’s sister. I don’t really have a full purpose. I’ve felt that way my whole life.

“I mean sure, people have _wanted_ things from me. There’s always someone who thinks I have something that’s theirs, that they can just take from me, because it’s their right. But any time I try to speak up for myself or show my mettle, I become a nuisance. I’m pushed into the background. I’m not a person anymore, I’m a thing. And I left because I wanted to find the real me, not someone other people have constructed. I wanted to prove to myself that I could become something, that I was smart, that I had meaning.

“And then I got sucked into fighting a war. And I believe in what we’re fighting for with all my heart, I do, but I don’t feel good enough. Don’t feel special. I’m still trying to find my place and every time I try, I’m ignored. And it’s hard when you’re fighting for the world to see you but you’ve become so invisible. And I don’t want to go back to feeling alone, feeling stupid. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

Mia took a shuddering breath, not knowing really why she told Foggy all of that. The two hadn’t really conversed like this before, not really. She had a court date in a couple months and the two had always been strictly professional, despite her real friendship with Matt. But…tonight he seemed human. Less like a lawyer. A real person with feelings and wants and needs. And maybe she thought he would understand. After all, his best friend is Daredevil. When you have a blind best  friend who can kick the crap out of other people and help save a city on a daily basis, what good is an human lawyer who should’ve been a butcher? Maybe he felt a little invisible at times, too.

“That’s rough,” Foggy said, swallowing. Mia nodded, picked a loose thread on the jacket she was wearing. “Did you like it when you were on your own? Figuring things out by yourself?”

Mia shrugged. “I guess. It was good for me. But it was lonely. I don’t like being alone.”

“Well, who says you have to be? Look, I know there are lots of bad blood between humans and mutants. And I can’t even begin to explain it or defend anyone. And I’m not saying you’re on the wrong side of the war, but maybe the group of people you hang out with are not the best people to be around. I mean, they kinda sound like assholes, no offense or anything. They’ve got some serious negative energy. And you’re a positive person. I mean, Mia, you’re great. And you’re the furthest thing from useless. Oh my God, you’re incredibly funny and sweet and you’ve got a good heart. And you can literally split yourself into multiple different people. If that’s useless, then fuck them! Find people who recognise your talent. That help nurture your good qualities. Who believe what you believe and still fight for what you fight for, but with a more positive twist.

“And hell, you’re not even a little bit alone here. You live in Genosha, right? Magneto’s island?”

Mia nodded. “Maybe it’s time you came back to Hell’s Kitchen. Permanently. You’ve got Matt here, and me. And Karen cares about you, too. And I might not be a mutant, but I _am_ a lawyer, and I can help you search for people who feel the same way you do. Give you some common ground, some bonding experience or whatever. It might not be much, but you’re a good girl, Mia. And I hate seeing you suffer. No one should have to spend their time in an office doing paperwork early in the morning to avoid their own people. Like seriously, that’s such a sucky situation to be in. Not when you deserve the world.”

Mia gave Foggy a side smirk, then leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Thank you,” she said.

“For what?” Foggy asked.

“For being so nice. You’re a really decent human being, you know that? Not many of you around nowadays.”

“Well, I don’t want to brag, but…”

Mia laughed, and Foggy smiled at her. “You gonna be okay?” he asked.

Mia nodded. “Sure. I’ll think on the advice you gave me. I’ve just been a pawn in people’s games my entire life it’s hard to remember there might actually be a few people who have my back.”

“Consider your back watched, Miss Shepherd.”

“Nice to know I’m in such good hands, Mr Nelson.”

 

Matt Murdock had shown up for work that afternoon like nothing happened, apologising that his phone had smashed and wasn’t working, but that he was all right. Mia and Foggy shared some knowing looks and private laughs and Karen fussed over him but all was okay for the slightest moment at the office. Like one big happy family.


End file.
